The New World
by Mr Skull
Summary: In the anime/manga, Light lost. What would happen if events unfolded a little differently? Back story was made on a whim. NOT YAOI.


Hey all! Mr Skull here.

I've just recently finished watching the Death Note anime. I've never been so into an anime in my life, not even Naruto. The ending was so epic! I almost believed Light would win! And after seeing the ending, I got to thinking: "What if Light DID win?"

As such, this was born. I hope all you DN fans out there who wanted to see Light win and Near die enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

* * *

"DELETE!!!"

The sound of Teru Mikami's insane cries erupted from outside the door, as his pen scratched away, writing down the names of the SPK in the notebook.

Nate River. "DELETE!"

Stephen Gevanni. "DELETE!"

Halle Lidner. "DELETE!"

Anthony Rester. "DELETE!"

Kanzo Mogi. "DELETE!"

"What the fuck?! We can't just let whoever that is write our names down! This is crazy!" Matsuda shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, we'll all be fine!" Near reassured everyone, but it did little to ease their minds given the current situation.

Mikami turned his enchanted gaze toward the Task Force, and observed their names carefully. Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide, Light Yagami.

"GOD!" He proclaimed in his mind when he saw no death date above Light's head, meaning that Light is the owner of the Death Note. Light has a shinigami. Light is Kira!

Mikami wasted no time. Kira needed to be freed. These people needed to die!

Hideki Ide. "DELETE!"

Shuichi Aizawa. "DELETE!"

Touta Matsuda. "DELETE!"

As he finished writing the last name, he called out once again.

"DELEEEEEEEEEETEEEE!!!!" Mikami laughed as he threw his head back, a look of insane joy written upon his face.

Inside the warehouse, Everyone was incredibly tense, almost too afraid to breathe. Save for two people.

Light and Near.

They stared each other down, each incredibly confident that they would win. But only one would.

Near called out toward the door. "You can come in now."

The door slid open slowly with a rusty grinding sound, as a rain drenched Mikami stood at the doorway, the same insane grin on his face, only made creepier by the blood red of the Shinigami eyes.

Light almost smirked, but held it back as he turned to Mikami. "How long as it been since you wrote down the first name?"

Mikami seemed almost overjoyed when his God spoke to him, as his eyes wandered down to his wristwatch, counting the seconds.

"Thirty-five! Thirty-six, Thirty-seven, Thirty-eight, Thirty-NINE……"

Light turned to Near. "Well Near, looks like I win."

"FORTY!!!!" Mikami's voice rang through the empty warehouse.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. That is, until…..

KA-THUMP.

Near's eyes widened slightly, a sharp pain stabbing at his heart as his hand clutched at his shirt.

KA-THUMP.

Gevanni let out a pained gasp as he placed both hands over his heart, dropping the gun he was holding, before dropping to the floor.

KA-THUMP.

Halle let out a long grunt of pain, grasping tightly at the chest of her jacket, falling to her knees, then one hand, then finally the floor.

KA-THUMP.

Anthony gave off a pained "AAGH!" as he held his chest also, lowering to one knee, before falling to the side.

KA-THUMP.

Mogi growled in pain as he clutched his heart, dropping dead.

Light could no longer contain himself, he began laughing insanely, while Mikami grinned with infinite joy, and some insanity, pleased with himself for helping his God so much. Attention was turned to the Task Force, as the three looked upon Light, disbelief on their faces, wishing they had've seen it coming earlier and done something. Not that it mattered now.

KA-THUMP.

Ide felt a massive pain in his chest, gripping at his suit's chest area, gasping for air before falling to the ground, dead.

KA-THUMP.

Aizawa clutched his heart in pain, looking at Light angrily. "Dammit….. Light….." He managed to force out before the life vanished from his eyes as he fell forward.

KA-THUMP.

Matsuda's eyes widened considerably as he grasped at his shirt, in agonizing pain. "Light….. why……" He said almost desperately as he fell to his knees, before falling to the side, dead.

Light was laughing like a madman now. They were all dead! He had won!

"H…how……" he heard a small voice gasping.

Light looked over to the remains of the SPK. Near was still alive. Barely.

Light walked toward him, his smile never faltering. "Quite simple, Near. We caught on to your little "Fake Notebook" trick. You see, Mikami caught on to the fact that one of your people were following him into the bank. So, after that person left, Mikami went to his deposit box once again, pulled out the Death Note, and walked outside. He spotted a man mugging someone across the street, so using the Shinigami Eyes, he saw the man's name, and wrote it in the Death Note. Forty seconds later, the man wasn't dead. Mikami caught on, and looked around for your friend. He spotted him walking away from a blue car, into a nearby coffee shop. Mikami silently broke into the car, and took back the notebook that you had you friend steal. He then replaced it with a second fake that he had made the night before under my command, and filled with the names he had written in the real notebook. So Mikami was once again in possession of the real notebook."

Near appeared shocked that he had been outwitted like this, when something came to light.

"But….. the shinigami…. I can…. See… him…." Near muttered, struggling to stay alive at this point. Standing among the dead task force, Ryuk seemed a little shocked. Light chuckled insanely again.

"Ah yes. I had Mikami replace a couple of pages from the fake he left with your friend with pages from the real notebook. They were a few of the pages he had already written names on. The people were already dead, so re-writing their names had no effect. So when you looked through the book again like I knew you would, you touched the real pages, thus becoming able to see Ryuk." Light sucked in a breath, and chuckled again.

"You lose, Near. And I win." Light proclaimed darkly.

Near looked up at Light, as the color vanished from his face, and his pupils went dilate. Near was dead.

Light grinned insanely as he looked at Mikami.

"You've done very well Mikami. Very well indeed." He said in a dark, foreboding tone.

Mikami's eyes lit up as he bowed his head. "Your words are very kind, God. I only did as you asked." He said in a tone not unlike a servant.

Light walked over to him and stood before him. "The notebook, please." He commanded while holding his hand out.

Mikami looked up and nodded fast. "Of course, God." He said in a low tone, while handing the notebook to Light. Light couldn't help but laugh as he took hold of the notebook.

He had done it! There was no one left to oppose him now! Only those who served, worshipped, or in most cases, feared him.

A new world was here.

A world of justice. A world of peace. A world of no more crime. A world……

Of Kira.

* * *

And that's the alternate ending that I envision! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
